In the prior art, in order to quickly form an electrical connection between two wires, a male electrical connector and a female electrical connector are often used and mated with one another. The male electrical connector is different from the female electrical connector in structure. Generally, a front end of the male electrical connector has a protruding plug, and a front end of the female electrical connector has an insertion chamber. When the plug of the male electrical connector is inserted into the insertion chamber of the female electrical connector, a conductive terminal of the male electrical connector will electrically contact with a conductive terminal of the female electrical connector. In this way, it is possible to electrically connect the one conductive wire to the other conductive wire.
An insulation body and conductive terminal of the male electrical connector are structurally different from those of the female electrical connector in the prior art. Thus, it is necessary to separately manufacture the insulation body and conductive terminal of the male electrical connector and the insulation body and conductive terminal of the female electrical connector, which result in an increase in manufacturing cost.